


If We Can Find the Words...

by authorbooklover



Series: A way with words [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Child Abuse, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Tony to let go, but if Tony lets go, then who will he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Can Find the Words...

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY!! I have been swamped with life things and realized I hate adulting.

Steve and Tony have been avoiding each other for the past two weeks. Ever since the incident in the workshop, the other Avengers kept their distance from the two men. Steve was frustrated with himself about the constant miscommunication that was going on between them. He couldn't seem to get through to Tony at all it was if the man had purposefully built up an iron wall (no pun intended), and refused to bring it down just an inch.

Tony was angry with himself for showing weakness in front of the captain constantly. It was if those blue eyes wiggled their way through his shell and straight to his damaged heart. That was the reason he was avoiding Steve, who knew what else he would say in front of the captain. The tension between the two had begun to bleed over on to the battle field also. Every time there was an Avenger's call, the two of them would argue about the best tactic. Usually it wasn't a problem. But the coldness between the two former friends had even the Hulk on edge.

"I told you before Stark, that is not the way to handle a situation! You almost got Hawkeye killed!" Steve scowled at the mask covering Tony's face.

"Well excuse me Cap, but I already had thought out the possibilities. It's not my fault that your two slow on the uptake." The monotone voice that bled through the speakers caused Steve to bristle even more.

"Guys come on, it's just a broken ankle." Clint piped up from the hospital bed he was laying in. 

"A broken ankle that could have been avoided if it wasn't for his mistake." Steve growled pointing an angry finger at Tony. There was a sharp intake of breath from the Iron Man suit that made the anger flood from Steve in an instant.

"Tony, I didn't-"

"No you're right Captain Rogers. Like always. It's my fault." Tony nodded stiffly to the gathered team and walked out of the room.

Steve put his head in his hands. This seriously could not get any worse.

 

Tony threw a wrench against the wall, happy with the destructive sound that it made. He had left the other Avengers at the hospital about two hours ago. In that time he was able to fix every suit and build a new bow for Barton. Laying his head on his arms, he forced himself to breathe. Steve didn't know what he was getting into. The twisted head that was Tony's was not something he would want to get involved in. Tony couldn't understand why Steve was so hell bent on learning so much about him. It wasn't like there was anything new. Didn't Steve say he had seen the footage? He had seen what a failure he was from the very beginning. Howard made sure that Tony knew that. He was just an echo of a great genius. When him and Steve first met, Tony could see the man already comparing him to his father. He was just waiting for him to figure out that he didn't even begin to measure up to Howard.

Sighing Tony rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight he might as well-

"Sir, it seems that there is an incoming transmission from an unknown number. Shall I patch it threw?" JARVIS's voice broke through Tony's train of thought.

Pausing, he glanced at the screen that was flashing with the message. Ah, what the hell, he thought.

"Sure J, go ahead."

Static filled the speakers of the lab. "Ah Tony, so glad that you accepted my call." Tony groaned at the voice.

"Justin Hammer. Seriously. When will you learn? I knew you were slow, but not this slow." Tony smirked. That's right be a smart ass to keep the thoughts at bay, he flinched at his own thought.

"Oh Anthony I've missed you too. Still using that snarky attitude to cover up your dark thoughts." 

Tony felt his face drain of color. "What do you want Hammer?" Tony snarled.

"Right now nothing important. I just want you to sit there nice and still." Justin voice held too much triumph for Tony's liking.

"What-" Tony was cut off whenever there was an explosion to his right, causing him to fly into the far wall. Eye's widening in realization, he tried to take cover as more explosions went off around his lab. He covered his head as pieces of metal and debris flew towards him. Letting out a cry he looked down at the sharp pain that began to spread throughout his leg. Pushing his hands tightly to stop the flow of blood, he looked for a way out. Spying a clearing, he bolted for the door. Through the dust, he saw Steve's terrified face looking at him through the glass of the lab door. As Tony went to reach for it, another explosion erupted sending him away from the door. The last thing he heard was a ringing in his ears, then blackness covered his mind.

Steve watched in horror as Tony flew back deeper into the workshop. When the team had first heard the explosions, most chalked it up to him blowing off steam using the suit. But as the noise went on, Steve grew more worried. He never expected to see the shambles that was the workshop, or Tony squatting among the ever growing debris clutching his bleeding leg. Steve tried desperately to open the door to get inside, but it seemed as though the lab had sealed itself, making sure tony stayed trapped inside. The engineer had finally made it to the door. Fear etched over his features as he made a beeline towards Steve. Steve screamed when Tony went flying away from him. Banging on the door Steve felt it give a little underneath his blows. 

"Cap!" Natasha was grabbing his arm, pulling him away from the door. "We need to get out of here before the explosions bring down the tower!" 

"No, we can't leave him in there. I won't leave him in there!" He jerked out of her grasp and tried to open the door again. 

"Let me Captain!" Thor grabbed the door handle and with Steve's help was able to open the heavy door.

Rushing inside Steve searched for Tony. "Iron Man report! Where are you?" 

Dodging debris, Steve made his way farther into the workshop, a sound drew his attention. There laying pinned by a concrete block was Tony. 

"Tony! Oh God." Steve knelt down and pulled the block off of him. "Tony, stay with me okay? I'll get you out of here." Steve lifted his friend out of the rubble, flinching when Tony screamed in pain. "I know, I know. Just stay with me Doll, stay with me." Steve brushed his lips over the man's bloody forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameful plug here but I am writing a book, like an actual novel. If anyone is interested in reading some of it let me know and i will post it to my livejournal.


End file.
